This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this program is to asses if proteomics technology is sufficiently robust and reproducible to be useful for biomarker discovery and verification. In the first phase of the project the focus was to develop metrics and SOP's to assess and maximize inter-lab reproducibility. In the second phase, a large number of clinical samples will be analyzed to discover and verify cancer biomarkers.